lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
The King of Greed
RED (5 - 7) |risk_level = WAW |emotional_boxes = 22 |bad_mood = 0 - 7 |norm_mood = 8 - 15 |good_mood = 16 - 22 |breach = yes |image2 = TheKingofGreedPreferences.png |qliphoth_counter = 1}} "Sadness shall say, "Be gone! Die!" But desire wants eternity. An immortality that can never be abolished." - The King of Greed's Flavour Text The King of Greed (O-01-64), also known as one of the Magical Girls, is a humanoid Abnormality taking the form of a girl with dark skin and long white hair, wearing a yellow dress and accessories, notably a necklace and bracelets. She is encapsulated in a golden, egg-like being, with a mouth at the top and a transparent part on the front, making the girl inside it visible. It makes glittering sounds when it is in its containment room. Ability Its special ability will trigger when her Qliphoth Counter is depleted. The counter can decrease by 1 when: * When getting a Normal Work result by a medium chance. * When getting a Bad Work result by a high chance. The Abnormality will breach once the counter is depleted, transforming into a creature, similar to a fish with a big body and a huge mouth at the front, small legs/feet and eyes, with long black appendages coming from the sides, and conserving the color from the previous form. From the big mouth is hanging the head of the girl. The Abnormality makes crunching sounds, along with the laugh of a girl, in this form. She will then teleport out of the containment unit to a random hallway in the facility, in one side facing to the opposite one. She has high HP at 1500 and moderately slow Movement Speed. When breaching, The King of Greed moves in only one direction, and when reaching the end of the hallway or another door, it will teleport to another random hallway in the facility, appearing from one of the sides. Any employee or Abnormality which is trapped or touched by the Abnormality's mouth will suffer a huge amount of Red Damage, killing anything in its path almost instantly. It doesn't deal any damage from behind. Origin The King of Greed seems to be linked to The Queen of Hatred and the The Knight of Despair, due to all three being named 'Magical Girls' before and mentioned to be sisters along with the others Magical Girls, in the Final Observation Dialogue. She was one of the 'heroes' who wanted to protect the world, but due to their own desires, she met her demise. The King of Greed was sealed in an golden egg-like being which is similar to a fish when transformed, which in her entries, the 'origin' of that form is because of a hungry fish who lures at the bottom of the mind's river who acts like a symbol of greed and desire; and she encapsulated herself by her own will. How she arrived to the facility or where she was found are still unknown. Details The King of Greed responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Instinct and Attachment, Repression, and Insight. Like all Abnormalities, her energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. The King of Greed's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-7 PE Boxes will cause her to feel Distressed, completing 8-15 will cause her to feel Normal, and 16-22 will make her be Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 15 seconds. Its Qliphoth Counter is 1. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 20 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( WAW), portrait, Damage Type ( R'''ed 5 - 7), the amount of E-Boxes (22), emotional state and its Qliphoth counter (1). '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 6 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3 (Cost: 15 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "When the work result was Normal, Qliphoth Counter was reduced with a Normal probability." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "When the work result was Bad, Qliphoth Counter was reduced with a High probability." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "The King of Greed's behavioral pattern is to engulf anything that is in front of her when she escapes. When suppressing her, pay special attention to where the Abnormality is heading." Escape Information (Cost: 20 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus its Qliphoth Counter (1). This include her defenses when breaching: Red: Immuned (0.0) - White: Endured (0.5) - Black: Weak (1.2) - Pale: Weak (1.5) Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Speed Rate +4 '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +4% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Gift 'Gold Rush'. Level 3 '''(3 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +4 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Suit 'Gold Rush'. Level 4 '''(All details unlocked): Success Rate +4% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon 'Gold Rush'. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = ALEPH |Name = Gold Rush |Damage = Red 5-6 |AttackSpeed = Fast |Range = Very Short |Cost = 100 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Agent Level 5 Fortitude Level 5 |Description = "The fist from a time when avarice knew no bounds. It strikes enemies with full force. No special techniques are needed, it operates based on primal urges. Attacking with this weapon feels natural but it is easy to get carried away." |SpecialAbility = "Min. and Max. Attack Power +5 for 12 seconds (10% chance) and Temperance -50% for 120 seconds (10% chance) on each attack."}} |-| Suit = WAW |Name = Gold Rush |RED = 0.4 Resistant |WHITE = 0.7 Endured |BLACK = 0.8 Endured |PALE = 2.0 Vulnerable |Cost = 60 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = Agent Level 4 Temperance Level 4 |Description = "The amber gemstone shines, but it’s nothing but avarice materialized. Its beautiful gold patterns have mesmerized many an employee. The delusion may have come from the deepest subconscious. " |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = HP +6 Instinct Work Success Rate increased by 6% |Chance = 3 |ObsLevel = 2 }} Story * "The first desire started from the bite of a sweet apple. We’ve been banished from Eden for that sin. And now we’re standing inside a vast orchard. My basket is so large, all the fruits of the world can’t make it full. But is it bad to desire honey when there are flowers? After all, we’re born to pursue happiness." * "Happiness became obsession, obsession became greed, and greed hardened to a golden amber. The first happiness, still smiling, is inside it. The first seed of desire originated from the pure need for happiness. The seed, small at first, grew larger and harder, hungering for more. As the days went by, the seed turned into a piece of shiny gem, and enticed by its sheen, a hungry fish swallowed it. But it only made the fish even hungrier. The desires of people go mostly unfulfilled. Most desires are abandoned, but they are not completely gone. They are buried deep in the subconsciousness, ready to spring up at any moment. It only takes a tiny bit of bait dropped into the water for the hungry fish to come up and snatch it. The Magical Girl, now no longer magical, ate many things. Power, money, honor, and other forms of pleasures. She ended up gobbling up anything she could find. Now she acts on pure greed. But her will to be happy is still within her, surfacing from time to time. Humans believe themselves to be rational beings who can remain in control of themselves, but this is not true. Humans are never in full control of themselves. And no one knows this better than the King of Greed." * " A lot of us secretly wished for a hero. They say there used to be something called a soul treatment. What is it like having one’s soul ill? We’re all healthy. But perhaps all of this may be a tragic illusion. There once were people who tried to protect the world. We all remember them. We remember how they were destroyed. I know desire destroys everything. We no longer believe in something, nor do we hope for a miracle. We don’t think much about why they’ve changed. And we don’t blame them. We now know that endless desire brings despair. Sometimes, I feel incredibly dejected, but I have no idea where it comes from. A lot of us secretly want a hero to save them." * "The sorrow of the world is deep. Desire runs deeper than agony. Sadness shall say, "Be gone! Die!" But desire wants eternity. An immortality that can never be abolished!" Flavour Text * "When The King of Greed assumes the form of an egg, you can see a smiling girl inside it." * "Some employees think that The King of Greed is trapped inside something that resembles an egg, but the truth is that she locked herself inside it." * "The glamorous amber pattern on The King of Greed can impress the employees at times." * "The King of Greed's color is a brilliant gold." * "The world The King of Greed may have once loved is now being devoured by her. " * "The King of Greed once had eyes as red as the setting sun, but greed has consumed all, leaving nothing behind." * "The King of Greed surrendered to hunger, and started devouring itself." * "The day The King of Greed's hunger stops would be the end of everything." Trivia * The King of Greed is related to The Queen of Hatred and The Knight of Despair through her last observation dialogue and belonging to the 'Magical Girl' story. * The King of Greed's design seems to be based off of the Portrait of Adele Bloch-Bauer I (Also called The Lady in Gold or The Woman in Gold) by Gustav Klimt. Gallery TheKingofGreedContainment.png|The King of Greed's containment TheKingofGreedTransforming.png|Undergoing transformation TheKingofGreedBreaching.png|Breaching TheKingofGreedPortal.png|Portal TheKingofGreedDefeated.png|Defeated TheKingofGreedDetailsUnlocked.png|The King of Greed Details unlocked Category:Abnormalities Category:WAW Category:Humanoid Category:Original